fukushuukyoushitsufandomcom-20200213-history
Ayana Fujisawa
Fujisawa Ayana is the main protagonist of Fukushuu Kyoushitsu. Ayana is a victim of bullying and rape,she's bullied by her whole class everyday. She started her plot of revenge when she was pushed into traffic. While recovering she thought that the one who pushed her is one of her classmates after that, she realized that if she dosen't become the predator her classmates will eventually kill her. Appearance Ayana appears as young teenager, she appears to have an average height, she has short hair that seems to be a little wavy at the end, she has a large part of hair right across her face avoiding both of her eyes and her mouth and it seems that it's a little more longer than the rest of her short hair. She has brown eyes and the color of her hair is black but in the cover her hair color is a mix of Blue and Gray. She's mostly seen wearing her school uniform, in the times where she wasn't wearing her school uniform. She's seen to be wearing something that covers up her upper body and for the lower body if she's wearing a skirt, she wears a pair of long black socks that ends in her thigh, there was one time where she wore a simple pair of pants and boots. Personality In the beginning of the manga and her past she seems to have kind,understanding and naive character, when she was bullied she tried to fight back but soon, she thought that if she let them do what they want they'll stop. Her kind,understanding and naive character lasted until she was pushed over into traffic. After she decided to have revenge she still lets herself be bullied but after they leave her character becomes insane. She displays this kind of behavior too when she's watching her classmates suffer. History In the past, Ayana seems like someone who's kind and gentle she even has friends around her. It's a possibility that her friends helped her endure the bullying even if they're not doing anything. After her and her friends' friendship got destroyed the bullying only got worst to the point that she's being raped and even being treated as a "Toy". Relationships Takishima Yuuko- Ayana's Ex Friend, before the story takes place it is shown that they have a friendly relationship with each other until Yuuko lashed out on Ayana she even told her to stop being friends which caused them to drift apart and Ayana to get bullied even more. When she died, Ayana said she was grieving and even said in a later chapter that she didn't deserve to die. Nomura Ai - An underclassman and one of Ayana's allies. At first just like everyone else, Ayana plans to take revenge on her but after she used her to her plan in taking revenge on Yuuto Seo she said that she can still use her. After making her believe that she's the tragic heroine, Ai began following her every order Trivia - She always wear something that covers her wounds (there's no part in the manga where she was seen wearing sleeveless and if she's wearing a skirt she always wears a pair of long black socks) Ayana having a nightmare.png Ayana lick up her own blood.png Ayana using Shouta and Nomura for her plan.png Ayana putted something inside the Mineshima's drink.png Ayana printed Yuuko's pictures.png Ayana burned up the Yuuko's infomartion.png Ayana follow Yuuko and Emi.png Ayana tells Nomura she can leaving after passing the letter.png Ayana asked Nomura for help.png Ayana tells Nomura the bullying will continued.png Ayana's targets.png Ayana's determination.png Ayana's desk blemish.png Ayana stepped on a spider.png Someone pushed Ayana to the road.png Vol 1.png